I'm glad to be back
by Pastel.hime
Summary: [Spoilers for S10 of supernatural] Dean becomes a demon after being killed by metatron but what happened when they were getting rid of the demon. Lemon? Demon!/Dean Castiel


_Dean POV_

 _It's been a while since I last saw that brother of mine and I wasn't really missing him or Cass, I've been enjoying my days here at the bar, singing karaoke, drinking lots of alcohol, and picking up chicks. It seemed as though Crowley was plotting something but I didn't really care that much, as long as I got to kill I was fine._

 _"_ Dean," I heard a familiar voice say, "Is that you?"

I looked up, smirked and flashed my demon eyes at him, which made him step back a bit. Suddenly Crowley appeared inbetween Sam and I.

"Fancy meeting you here moose," Crowley said followed by a light chuckle, "Ugh more issues in hell, got to go"

Crowley disappeared again and left us alone together, "So Sam, you here to try to take me back," I said with a laugh.

Sam just gave me a salty look and pulled out the handcuffs with demon traps engraved into the metal.

"Oooh kinky," I said with a laugh, a can of gas was thrown into the room and Sam attempted to leave the bar even though he was coughing like crazy and his eyes were burning.

I sat in solitude thinking about how Crowley ratted me out but I shook away my feelings and went outside to see a guy ready to fight me.

"Dean Winchester, remember me?" The man said.

"Oh yeah, you're that annoying kid on the phone"

The man charged at me but I dodged all his attacks, we continued fighting for 10 minutes until I got serious and almost killed him.

Sam came up from behind me and put the handcuffs on me and dragged me to the car.

"Wow Sammy I didn't know how eager you are to see me in chains" I said in a sarcastic tone, but Sam stayed quiet the entire car ride to the bunker.

Sam tied me down to a chair on a devils trap and splashed me with holy water, which really burned my skin. Sam tilted myhead to the side and injected me with purified blood. A couple hours later after quite a few injections of blood, the devils trap no longer contained me so I freed myself and went searching the bunker for my dear Sammy. As I looked around I rummaged through drawers trying to find a weapon, I grabbed a hammer out of the drawer and walked around the bunker and then the lights turned off and I knew where Sam was. Sam locked me in the electrical room so I broke the door and started chasing him until I found him peeking around a corner so I aimed and almost hit Sam in the head. Suddenly Cass grabbed me from behind and knocked me out. I woke up to find myself tied down to the chair again.

"Hey Cass, I need to make a quick run to the store I'll be back soon so make sure you keep watching him carefully"

"I understand, I won't let him out of my sight"

Sam left the room leaving me and the hot angel alone together, _this could be fun,_ I opened my eyes and looked at Cass. He looked back at me so I smiled. Little Dean may or may not have made an appearance and Cass noticed quickly, he looked away at a shelf.

"Cass," I said in my most seductive voice, "Come here"

I smirked when he obeyed me and came closer,

"What do you need Dean" Castiel said in a firm voice.

"You" I replied, trying to lean closer to Cass.

He took a few more steps closer until he was right in front of me, I leaned forward and laid my head on his lower stomach. He looked down at me, confused, I winked at him and used my mouth to start pulling his pants down, Cass put his hand on my head and pushed it back and then he started taking off most of his clothes.

"Damn Cass you really put the ass in Cass" I said eyeing him, he stood in front of me again like he did before except this time he wasn't wearing anything. I licked his stomach and planted kisses down his stomach until I reached his dick. I took Cass' dick in my mouth and swirled my tongue around his swollen dick. He almost came but I stopped before he did.

"Cass, take off my pants" I said slowly.

He got down on his knees and swiftly pulled them off and stared at my dick.

"Turn around and sit on my lap Cass" I said getting more excited because he kept obeying me.

Cass sat down on my legs and I started leaving hickeys all over his neck, Cass began to moan when I started playing with his chest.

"You're quite the sensitive one," I whispered into his ear before nibbling on it, "Cass, turn around and put your mouth around my dick"

Cass once again obeyed me and started to suck my dick. I moaned loudly before coming into Cass' mouth, Cass swallowed and continued until Sam opened the door. Sam dropped all the stuff on the ground and quickly left. Cass realized what happened and put his clothes back on and refused to look at neither me nor Sam. Sam administered the last dose of blood and I blacked out but woke up again but this time it was different, this time, I was human again. I looked at Sam and Cass and I started to cry.

"Well now that you're back, you're probably really hungry," Sam said, "I'll be back in a bit"

Cass watched Sam leave then turned to face me, "I-i love you Dean" He said shyly,

"I love you too Cass" I said and I grabbed his face and started to kiss him, we kept kissing for what felt like hours and Sam walked in.

"Again! Are you kidding me? Get a room you two!" Sam said, I laughed and continued to hold Cass in my arms and stroked his hair, I planted a kiss on his forehead and got up to get a burger.

"Oh I missed you so much" I said to my burger before taking a big bite out of it. I looked around me, I have my brother my angel boyfriend and my burger, man, I'm glad to be back.

Aghh that was my first fanfiction I've written in years it's so terrible I know, should I do a fluff destiel fanfic or even a sabriel fanfic


End file.
